


Harry & Ginny (A Hamilton Love Story)

by OneWeirdFangirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Fred Weasley, Cheating Harry Potter, F/M, Ginny Weasley Needs a Hug, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Harry Potter Being an Idiot, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Stories, Mentioned Cho Chang, Mentioned Draco Malfoy, Mentioned Ron Weasley, Poor Ginny, hamilton plotline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWeirdFangirl/pseuds/OneWeirdFangirl
Summary: This is a HarryxGinny fanfic inspired by the Hamilton love story. (When I say inspired, I mean I stole the plot and the dialogue and almost everything.)Note: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and almost all dialogue belongs to Lin-Manuel Miranda.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Helpless!

Ginny could remember the first time she met Harry very clearly. She barely remembered the ball they were at, but his face. . . She could never forget that.

They were with some rebel wizards on a winter night. Ginny remembered her brother showing off on the dance floor when a guy with tousled black hair and green eyes edged into the room. That's when her heart started working overtime. She didn't want to call herself a romantic, but she couldn't throw away her shot at getting to know him. She grabbed her brother and whispered, "Yo, this one's mine."

Fred made his way across the room to the guy. They started to talk as they walked toward Ginny. "Where are you taking me?" The man asked. "I'm about to change your life," Fred answered. "Then by all means, lead me on." Ginny smiled shyly as they approached, hoping her blushing wasn't too obvious. "Ginny Weasley. Thank you for all your service." He smiled at her and kissed her hand. "Harry Potter. If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it." Fred smiled knowledgeably at them. "I'll leave you to it!" 

_Time skip brought to you by Aaron Burr and his love of Waiting_

Ginny was in the dining room pretending to eat as Harry asked for her fathers blessing in the latter's office. She was trying not to cry because he had a skill with words and if anyone could do it, it was him. A few minutes later, Harry burst out of the office with a huge grin on his face. She wanted to run and kiss him but with her dad right there, she settled for a long hug. Harry was hers, and only hers, and even though he made her completely helpless, she couldn't wait to begin this life with him. God, she loved this man.

Harry let her go and looked her seriously in the eyes. "Ginny, I don't have a dollar to my name, an acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame." She didn't care. They had each other and her family could provide a little help. "Insane, you family brings out a different side of me," he continued. "George confides in me, Fred tried to take a bite out of me, no stress, my love for you is never in doubt, we'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out. My father left, my mother died, I grew up buck-wild. But i'll never forget my mother's face, that was real, and as long as I'm alive, I swear to god you'll never feel so helpless!"

Ginny kissed him then, soaking up his scent and enjoying the moment. Harry kissed her back, and in that moment, they had a feeling that whatever happened, they would get through it together. And in that moment, every thing was perfect,.


	2. Congratulations

It had been two months since Ginny had begged him to take a break and taken the kids upstate, and one month since the whole thing with Cho and the "Chang Pamphlet", and Harry was still sleeping in his office. He was going over some papers spread on his desk when the door opened to reveal Fred, holding two big suitcases. Harry jumped up in relief. "Fred! Someone understands what I'm going through!" 

Fred gave him a glare that could have wilted a whole flower shop. "I'm not here for you."

He put his bags down and folded his arms as Harry awkwardly sat back down. "Harry. . . Congratulations. You've invented a new kind of stupid, a 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid, an 'open all the cages at the zoo' kind of stupid, truly, you didn't think this through? Kind of stupid. Let's review," Fred intertwined his fingers like he was going to give a presentation except his eyes were blazing.

"You took a rumor a few maybe two people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you; I begged you to take a break, you refused to. So scared of what your enemies might do to you, but you're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to! You know why Malfoy can do what he wants? He doesn't dignify schoolyard taunts with a response! So yeah, congratulations!"

Fred's words stung even more than the slap he gave Harry. It was all completely true, but no one had ever said it to him so bluntly. He remembered something is old friend Ron had told him. _Talk less, smile more. _Maybe if he had done that he wouldn't be in this situation at all. Harry watched as Fred took a deep breath, bracing himself for the hailstorm of words. But Fred spoke in an anguished whisper. "I love my sister more than anything in this life, I will choose her happiness over mine every time, Ginny. . . Is the best thing in our life, so never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife, give her the best life! Congratulations."

And with that, Fred picked up his bags and left.

Harry slowly put his face in his hands. Fred had unmasked the thing he didn't want to face: How the whole thing had affected his wife. He loved Ginny above everyone else, and yet... He was an idiot, and Ginny probably wouldn't forgive him, but he had to try. He would apologize first thing tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is probably not the best (I mean, I wrote it at like 2am), but I feel like it could be good eventually so if anyone feels like beta-ing for me just let me know.


	3. Burn. . .

Ginny lit a candle in her bedroom, her hands shaking. She wanted to do this, but it somehow felt wrong anyway. She'd saved every letter Harry had wrote her from the moment she read them. She'd known he was hers. He'd said he was hers.

Harry came into the room then, padding softly of the floor. The sight of his face sparked something inside Ginny. "Ginny." he whispered her name softly, and the spark roared into a wildfire.

"Do you know what Fred said when we saw your first letter arrive? He said 'Be careful with that one, he will do what it takes to survive'. " Ginny didn't turn around. Harry touched her shoulder gently, and she spun around, eyes piercing spears.

"You and your words flooded my senses, your sentences left me defenseless. You built me palaces out of paragraphs. You built cathedrals."

A tear was now dripping down her face, slowly, and she wiped it away furiously. "I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line, for some kind of sign. And when you were mine, the world seemed to burn. . ."

Harry stood there dumbly. What could he say? Ginny dropped a letter in the candle, and they both watched it turn black and crumble into ashes.

"Do you know what Fred said when he read what you'd done? He said: You've married an Icarus, he has flown too close to the sun. You and your words obsessed with your legacy. Your sentences border on senseless. . .And you are paranoid in every paragraph!"

A few more letters burned up in the fire. Several tears were now making their way down Ginny's face, but she made no effort to stop them. All the anger had disappeared, leaving only a tired sadness behind.

"I'm erasing myself from the narrative, let future historians wonder how Ginny reacted when you broke her heart. The world has no right to my heart, the world has no place in our bed, they don't get to know what I said. I'm burning the memories, burning the letters that might have redeemed you, with only the memories of when you were mine. . ."

Ginny dropped one more letter in the candle before extinguishing it. She glanced at Harry with such a bitter expression he took a step back, shocked. "I hope that you burn. . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's the end peeps. Personally I'm just glad I actually finished something. . .


End file.
